


quid pro quo

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Pre-Relationship, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never uses his first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Frost/Joe West, “Is there a reason you never say my first name?” 
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/748876.html?thread=98897996#t98897996

"Thank you." 

The look of gratitude on Caitlin's face as he handed her the autopsy reports for the latest meta human made Joe smile; indeed it was almost enough to make him forget how much trouble he'd be in if Singh found out he was passing on official department documents to a third party. 

Still though, the risk was worth it - they needed all the help they could get. 

He'd told her as much before and did so again now. "Quid pro quo, right?" he quipped and her eyes widened as she nodded quickly. 

"Of course, Detective," she said and he cocked his head, lifted one eyebrow. A flush of pink coated her cheeks and she smiled sheepishly. 

"We still doing this?" he asked, but he kept his voice light, teasing. He'd long since worked out how the STAR Labs team worked - Wells was a mystery, Cisco an open book, the two men complete opposites. Caitlin though, she was guarded, skittish. He knew why - he'd made it his business to background check everyone when they moved Barry to STAR Labs - just like he knew that she'd opened up a little since Barry had woken up and Joe had no desire to destroy any progress they'd made. 

"Apparently." But her lips were twitching and he was surprised by how much he liked the sight. 

"There a reason why you won't use my first name?" He kept a close eye on her but her shoulders stayed down, a good sign. "It's real simple... Joe. Just try it." 

"This is ridiculous." Her lips pressed into a thin line and for a moment he thought he'd gone too far. But then she took a deep breath, held up the file. "Thank you. Joe." 

She smiled then and he did too because his name sounded good on her lips. 

Just like hers did on his when he said, "You're welcome... Caitlin."


End file.
